Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Gary Unwin, more commonly known as Eggsy, is the main protagonist in the 2014 film Kingsman: The Secret Service. He is the son of Michelle and Lee Unwin. Before joining Kingsmen, Eggsy frequently got into trouble. He is portrayed by Welsh actor Taron Egerton. Background Gary Unwin was born to Lee and Michelle Unwin at an unspecified time during the 1990's, in South London. His father was training to become a spy for the top-secret, underground organization, Kingsmen. During 1997, Lee is in the Middle East with a group of other Kingsmen. They have captured and are interrogating an unidentified man. Harry Hart, the leader of the mission, does not notice that the man has a grenade, but Lee does. He jumps on the man, saving the others in the room, but dies in the process. Harry Hart visits the Unwins after Lee's death, and gives Mrs. Unwin a Medal of Valor, awarded to Lee posthumously. She refuses it, telling Harry, "I don't want your help! I want my husband back!" Harry proceeds to walk over to Eggsy, who is playing with a snow globe. He gives Eggsy the Medal, telling him to "take care of this. And take care of your Mum, too." According to Harry Hart later in the movie, Eggsy had won "First prize Regional Gymnastics under 10, 2 years in a row" and the coach "had him pegged as Olympic team material." He also did very well in Primary School, with fantastic grades and a "huge IQ". However, when his mother began dating Dean, who abused both her and Eggsy, he quit gymnastics and began to get C's in school. Kingsman: The Secret Service Arrest Eggsy goes to the Black Prince Pub, to drink with two of his friends. One of his friends, while speaking heatedly about Dean, points to one of Dean's friends, Rottweiler, in a nearby booth, who becomes enraged. He walks over and tells Eggsy and Eggsy's friends that they have "outstayed their welcome." Eggsy stands up threateningly, but instead of fighting, only says, "I'm sorry 'bout that, bruv." He then walks out after his friends. Outside, Eggsy tells his friends that it's freezing. He asks them why they are walking and holds up a set of car keys that he nicked from Rottweiler in the Black Prince. He then steals Rottweiler's car, and he and his friends drive off as Rottweiler calls the cops. The police chase Eggsy and his friends, who smile and wave excitedly. As they turn down an alley, there is a fox in the middle of the road. Rather than run it over, Eggsy swerves and instead hits another car parked on the street. He yells at his friends, telling them to get out of the car, because he will handle this himself. They leave, and Eggsy drives right into the police car that was chasing them. Eggsy is in the police station, being questioned by an officer who tells him that there is no such thing as honor among thieves. He asks for the names of the boys Eggsy was with, but Eggsy refuses to tell him. Eggsy asks to exercise his right to a phone call. When he does, he dials the number on the back of the Medal that Harry Hart gave him. (12-19-97) The person on the other end does not seem to understand what Eggsy is saying, and is about to hang up, when he says "Oxfords not brogues". The woman says that his complaint has been noted, and she hopes "we have not lost you as a loyal customer." After this, Eggsy is released from the police station. Meeting Harry Hart Following his release from the police station, Eggsy walks out to find Harry Hart waiting for him. Harry informs Eggsy that he was the person who got him released, and that Eggsy's father had saved his life. The two then go to the Black Prince Pub, where they buy drinks and discuss the important matters at hand. Eggsy asks Harry about how his father saved Harry's life. Harry tells him that "he missed something. If it weren't for his courage, my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present." Eggsy appears infatuated with this idea, the idea that his father was a hero. In the middle of their discussion, Rottweiler and a group of his friends barge into the pub. They notice Eggsy and Harry. Harry mildly tells them to back off, but Rottweiler instead threatens him. This appears to have bothered Harry, as he stands up and moves for the door. But insted of leaving, he begins to lock the pub's doors, quoting, "Manners. Maketh. Man." Using his umbrella, Harry throws a partially-empty mug at Rottweiler, who falls to the ground. Harry proceeds to fight the gang, as Eggsy looks on in awe. After Harry has defeated the group, he shoots the bartender with an Amnesia dart, because the man was about to call the cops. harry sits down and finishes his beer, then prepares to shoot Eggsy with an amnesia dart, too. However, Eggsy pursuades him that he "won't say nothing". Harry leaves shortly after. Introduction to Kingsmen Eggsy arrives at home a little later, to discover that Dean knows about the events at the pub and that Eggsy had been arrested. Dean punches Eggsy in the face and demands to know who was with him in the pub. Eggsy refuses to tell him, so Dean continues to beat Eggsy. However, what Eggsy and Dean do not know is that in the pub, Harry Hart had placed a chip on Eggsy's shoulder, so he could hear what was going on. Right as Dean is threatening to chop of Eggsy's head, Harry intervenes, talking through a speaker. He tells Egsy to meet him at the tailor he had told him about earlier that day. Rottweiler and his gang are outside of Eggsy's house. Eggsy has to leap from one building to the other to escape them. After he has, he makes the V finger sign and walks off. When Eggsy arrives at Kingsmen Tailors, he follows Harry into a dressing room with a mirror. Harry tells him that in the mirror, he sees a young man with potential. (Eggsy) He then tells Eggsy about the existence of the Kingsmen Agents, and asks Eggsy if he is interested. After Eggsy says yes, Harry presses his hand against the glass. The hand is scanned, and the room begins to move downward. Harry tells Eggsy about the Kingsmen Tailors, and how they came to be the spies they are now. The two take the capsule (for lack of better word) to the Kingsmen Manor and Eggsy goes to join the new recruits. The Tasks Trivia * Eggsy has seen the film "My Fair Lady". *